bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Akwimos
Akwimos (original version ) is a merman-like Bakugan. He was Marucho's new Guardian Bakugan (after Preyas, Angelo/Diablo and Elfin) in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Akwimos can create attacks using water energy balls. When his claws are tucked under both of his hands, he can nullify the powers of the Gate Card. He has little water jets on his waist. His friends may say he is very comical and funny, but if it comes to an underwater battle no one can beat him. His Battle Gear is Gigarth. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Akwimos '''appears in episode 43 along with Aranaut, Coredem and Hawktor. He somehow showed up in Bakugan Interspace as Phantom Data. He doesn't battle alongside Hawktor and Coredem in episode 45. In episode 46, he battles with Spectra against Dan to do a final test on JetKor. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 2, Akwimos' digital clone battled Rubanoid and Phosphos with Helix Dragonoid, but was defeated after Phosphos used '''Tri Viper on him. In episode 3, it is revealed that Akwimos' and the others digital clones are clones of Neathian Bakugan, after they hear Aranaut talk. His digital clone appeared in episode 7 to fight Linehalt and won after a long battle using Gigarth. After he beat Ren, Ren shows the brawlers what his Gundalian body looked like and established that they were not friends anymore. In episode 8, Marucho programmed the digital Akwimos to speak. He programmed him with a laid back personality. The computer came up with the random phrase "Cool is the Rule, Dude" and he followed Drago around repeatedly saying that phrase, making Drago annoyed and the Brawlers puzzled. Later Fabia gave the brawlers the original bakugan that the digital clones were based on. Akwimos got along quickly with Marucho. He found the digital Akwimos's phrase nice, and it has since become his catchphrase. He fought Rubanoid and Buz Hornix alongside the real Coredem and won by using Gigarth. In episode 14, Akwimos battled Lythirus. The battle ended up as a tie when Lythirus and Stoica were sent back to Gundalia along with the other Gundalians. He appeared in episode 15 along with Coredem and battled Strikeflier and Avior. After failing to beat Strikeflier, Marucho had Akwimos use "Elemental Blue" to create a wall of ice so he could freeze the opponents in their place so Marucho and Jake could get the chance to leave. In episode 19, Akwimos battled with Aranaut against both Linehalt and Sabator. However, before they finished their battle, the Sacred Orb sent out a dimensional twister and ended the battle. In episode 24, Akwimos battled Lythirus, who had Razoid, along with other Aquos Bakugan, alongside Cordem, but then Gill and Krakix joined in the battle. In episode 30, Akwimos attacked Gundalia Castle alongside Dragonoid Colossus, Hawktor; and Blitz Dragonoid. After they entered the castle Akwimos,Marucho, Hawktor and Shun were separated from Dan and Drago, who had been trapped somewhere in the castle. They escaped and battled Strikeflier and Krakix. They knocked out Strikeflier but were unable to defeat Krakix. In episode 33, he battled Coredem, who had used Rock Hammer. He also used Gigarth and ended the battle in a draw. In episode 34, he battled Strikeflier. He also used Gigarth and they didn't finish the battle in the episode. In episode 35, he continued his battle with Strikeflier, but retreated with Marucho due to seeing Dan and Jake. In epsiode 36, he battled Lumagrowl, Lythirus, Krakix and Strikeflier alongside Blitz Dragonoid, Dragonoid Colossus, Hawktor, Aranaut, Linehalt and Coredem. In episode 37, he fought Contestir until Kazarina's death snaps Contestir out of his hypnosis. The minor twelve orders then joined the Castle Knights. In episode 38, he fights Phantom Dharak using the ability Spiral Pressure '''but is defeated.' In episode 39, he emotionally says goodbye to Marucho, since he has to stay on Neathia while Marucho goes back home. ; Ability Cards * '''Heal Blue': Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 300 Gs to every Bakugan on your team. (Aquos, Darkus) * Ninja Eraser: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Spiral Crasher (Spiral Pressure): Adds 400 Gs to Akwimos. * Shadow Pincer ''(Shadow Claw): Adds 300 Gs to Akwimos. * '''Depth World': Adds 400 Gs to Akwimos. * Shadow Pincer Double ''(Shadow Claw Double):'' Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Akwimos. * Ocean Booster: Adds 300 Gs to Akwimos. * Loop Defense ''': Adds 300 Gs to every Bakugan on your team. * '''Elemental Blue: Freezes the opponent and makes the brawl a tie. Game Akwimos can be found in all Attributes and a BakuStealth version. It has been released in Wave 2, along with Lumino Dragonoid, Sabator, Hakapoid, Aranaut and Krakix. The Aquos version comes in 4 variations: 800 Gs and 680 Gs in BakuBoost and in a game pack with 670 Gs. It comes with 780 Gs in BakuTriad. It also comes in a special Wal-Mart Variation of the BakuStealth Series. It is in the BakuShadow series as Darkus with 790Gs. A normal Darkus Akwimos can be found via the BakuPoster with 750 Gs. The Pyrus version has 640 Gs and 660 Gs. The Subterra version is common in BakuTriad packs and BakuBoost and it has 790 Gs. The Clear version has 660 Gs and 800 Gs. The Ventus version in Bakuboost has 750 Gs. To equip Battle Gear you have to pull down its arms. Akwimos is also one of the trickiest Bakugan to fold up. If it is not folded correctly from the start you have to start all over again. Trivia *He is the first of Marucho's Guardian Bakugan that cannot change its Attribute without a Gate Card or an Ability Card. *Akwimos and Splight were the only Wave 2 Bakugan featured on moves in Bakugan Dimensions. *Akwimos has some similarities with Chaos from Sonic X. *He has a similar personality to Michelangelo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Much like Marucho's previous Guardian Bakugan, Akwimos speaks with a Kansai Accent (Kansai-ben) in the Japanese version. *He has the same voice actor as Metabee from Medabots. Category:Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Castle Knights Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Bakugan